The Sound Of Madness
by define crazy
Summary: Harry is invited to attend Falinn Academy of the Magical Arts. Warned that Humans aren't the only species that attend Falinn, Harry is prepared to fight to stay alive. What he isn't prepared for is the ancient magic at work there. Ancient magic that seems to involve him and two very handsome professors. Warning Slash - M/M/M
1. Chapter 1

A teenage not quite a man yet sighed, as he watched a group of teenagers about the same age as him messing around from behind a murky window. He doubted the glass has been cleaned for the last 14 years. he teenager brushed a stray lock of hair out of his face and stood up with a sigh. He would have to cut it again soon, it was past his shoulders now.

Bottomless green eyes snapped towards an old wooden door as footsteps eoched in the hallway hidden by the door. "Harry, can you disarm your booby traps please? I don't feel like being hung up by my ankles." The teenager, now named Harry muttered something under his breath that sounded like Latin before yanking open the door to show his beloved Godfather.

"Sirius, that spell wasn't meant for you. It was meant for Zachariah, Lily or James." Sirius sighed and rubbed his face with a hand. "Harry, please at least call James, Father or Lily, Mother."Harry glared at the shaggy haired man. "James and Lily stopped being my Mother and Father when I was 5."

Sirius's face darken at the comment. "Your right. You know, you're the only reason I still even come to this place, pup." Harry smiled slighty at the nickname. "So what are you even doing here?" Sirius pouted. "A man can't visit his favourite Godson?" Sirius winced at the raised eyebrow he got in response.

"I want to see what Academy accepted you." Harry nodded slowly. "Explain again what is with this Academy thing." Sirius pulled out a dark wooden chair and sat down.

"Okay, this is how your grandparents explained it to me. Once you leave your first school, whether it be Hogwarts or some other school, you get a letter from an academy asking you to attend. How you are selected changes from academy to academy.

Some choose based on power levels, other on how well-known you or your family is. Others have their own ways of choosing. You learn the more important skills you need for a job or hobby at an academy. For example if you want to do ward crafting, you need to attend an academy that offers runes, stone or feather magic and warding.

I attended Shang Ling Academy of Battle Magic in China. employers look at what academy you studied at and go from there. Normally when you graduate an academy writes a report on how good your skills are." Harry nodded once Sirius finished his little speech. "So it's important to get into a good academy."

Sirius nodded and opened his mouth to speak when yelling interrupted. "The Academy invites have arrived. The Academy invites have arrived. " Harry stood and Sirius followed suit. "Let's go see where I'm going to spend the next few years of my life."

Harry led from his bedroom on the second floor down to the family dining hall where the yelling came from. Sirius trailed behind his godson wondering when his pup turned from a beautiful child with heart-tugging green eyes to a stunning teenage with heartbreaking green eyes and lips a girl would kill for.

Sirius smiled slightly. No matter where Harry when, he was sure to break hearts, male or stepped into the room and stumbled back a few steps as 70 kg of werewolf smashed into him. "Sirius, your back. When?" Sirius didn't get a chance to answer before warm, chapped lips claimed his own.

Harry stepped around his kissing Godfathers and slipped into an open chair away from his frowning Father. James wasn't happy when his werewolf best friend mated with his other best friend. James was soon distracted when he noticed his dark-haired son was sitting near him.

"Took you long enough to get here brat." Harry ignored James and gazed at the letters on the table. One was in a waxy brown envelope with a red wax circle with a crest of a sword and wand. The other was a white scroll with a silver wax circle with a crest of a rose in a circle of fire.

Harry looked up at a rough laugh. He watched as his younger twin strutted into the room with his lapdogs Granger and the two youngest Weasleys following him. Granger pulled a face when she saw him sitting at the table. "Oh look Zack, your brother is here."

Zachariah frowned when he saw his twin brother sitting at the table. "What are you doing down here?" Harry rolled his eyes and smirked. "I'm here to get my Academy letter, little brother." Zachariah hated being reminded that Harry was the older brother and the hair to the house of Potter.

"Ignore him Zacky. Lets see what Academy has the honour of having you attend." Harry snorted slightly at the youngest Weasleys words but didn't comment. Zachariah picked up the white scroll first before scrowling and tossing it at Harry. "That one is yours." Zachariah picked up the brown envelope and ripped it open. "Dad, Dad, I'm going to Merlin Academy of Magic."

As James and Zachariah's friends moved to congratulate him, Remus who had stopped trying to suck Sirius's lips off, moved over to Harry. "Open it cub. See what it saids." Harry gently broke open the wax seal. Unrolling it, Harry cleared his throat and read the top line.

"Congratulations, you have been invited to Falinn Academy of the Magical Arts."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry glanced up at his godfathers, a look of confusion on his face. "Have either of you heard of Falinn?" Remus frowned slightly, a crease forming between his eyebrows. "No, I haven't heard of that Academy." Remus glanced slightly at Sirius. "Have you heard of it, love?" Sirius shook his head, shaggy black hair flying everywhere. "Nope, I can't say I have. Maybe it's secluded or very selective. "A mischievous smile lit up his face at the thought. Harry nodded slowly before glancing back down at the pale scroll clutched his hand and began to read aloud again.

_Dear Mr H. Potter_

_This letter is to inform you that you have been invited into our prestigious academy._

_New students who wish to attend are to send a reply by the 30th of July along with the subjects they have chosen to take. We are informing you now that Falinn Academy does not discriminate as both our teacher and student populations are mostly non-human. If this is a problem, we urge you to decline your position at this school. Racial prejudices will not be permitted due to the fact that you would most likely be ripped limb from limb. We would also like to inform you that you are responsible for yourself. The Academy and its teachers are here to teach you, not mother you._

_You will be responsible for your own well-being, healing your own injuries unless life threatening__,__ protecting yourself and meeting all the requirements for graduating in four years' time. Everyone who survives all four years must meet the requirements or their body never leaves._

_Attached is the list of graduation requirements, a list of classes offered at Falinn Academy and the needed materials for the subjects. Please ensure that the utmost attention be paid to them. You may take as many or as few classes as you would like, but it is recommended you take at least 9 to 12 classes__.__ Just tap your finger one against the scroll to reveal the lists._

_Zillah Vedanta_

_Headmistress of Falinn Academy_

Harry softly placed the scroll down of the table, not quite sure how to feel. "Well, that was… interesting." Sirius huffed out a half laugh. "Interesting, is that all you can say?" Harry glared at him. "What do you want me to say, Sirius?" Remus made a calming noise in the back of his throat. "Calm down. I don't think this is the place to discuss things." He shot a look at James, Granger and the two Weasleys who were still praising Zachariah.

Sirius nodded slightly before glancing down at Harry who picked up the scroll off the table and shoved in into the pocket in the side of his robes. "Sure. We can go to my room. We can talk freely there." Sirius and Remus followed the teenager out of the kitchen and up to the second floor of the mansion. Harry turned left and near the bottom of a staircase that lead up to the other three floors and made his way to a painting of a painting of a figure in a cloak holding a sword.

"Password?" Sirius jumped slightly when the figure spoke. "A snake in a lion's den." Harry took a step and watched as the painted swung open to reveal Harry's bedroom. "I didn't know there was another way into your room." Harry looked over his shoulder at Remus. "It's the reason I choose this room." Harry crossed the room, the cheery wood floor squeaking slightly underfoot. He flopped gently onto his bed and kicked off the black boots he was wearing.

He gestured around the room. "Sit down anywhere." Sirius pulled out the chair he was sitting on before and sat down on it. Remus chose to lean against the wall instead; concern etched on his every feature. "I'm worried, cub. We both are. If you go to this academy, there is a chance you will die. We can't take that chance." Harry propped himself up on his elbow and looked at his anxious godfathers. "I know, trust me I know. I read the letter as well. This school is do or die." Sirius winced at the word die. Harry carried on like he didn't see him wince. "I want to go, though. For one, it will give me a chance to get out of Zachariah's shadow. It will also prepare for the coming war. Voldemort is not dead yet. I might not be the biggest target but I am still a major one. I want to be able to fight and I can't do that with the spells Hogwarts taught me. Sure, I learnt some spells from you two but that's not enough."

Harry was flushed slightly by the end of his rant. "Alright pup. If you really want to go, we will let you. It's not like can stop you." Harry beamed at Sirius in relief while Remus scowled at him. "So, how about we have a look at the list of the classes you can pick." Harry tapped the scroll with his finger while Remus dragged Sirius over to the corner. "Why on earth did you agree to let him go? He can die." Sirius glowered at him. "It is not like we can stop him. He is already a legal adult in our world. He is turning 18 in 15 days. He is also right. Harry might not be as big of a target as Zachariah but he is still a target. He must learn to protect himself and this academy might teach him how to do that. I might not like the method, Remus, but I want Harry to be safe." Remus suddenly looked like he aged 10 years. "I want him to be safe too, love. That is why I don't want him too go." Their conversation was then interrupted by Harry calling their names. They both glanced over at the teen, now just dressed in a white poet shirt and black pants. "Guys, come here. I have the list of classes."Sirius strode across the room and peered over Harry's shoulder to look at the list.

_This is the list of classes available. You will be able to choose your classes again next year if you survive that long. It is advised that you take 9-12 classes but you may take as many as you want._

_Animagus_

_Arithmancy_

_Armed Combat_

_Blood Magic_

_Feather Magic_

_Healing_

_Illusion Magic_

_Necromancy_

_Runes_

_Soul Magic_

_Spell Crafting_

_Stone Magic_

_Study of Magical Beasts_

_Summoning_

_Unarmed Combat_

_Wards_

_Weapon Crafting_

_Weather magic_

_Please cross out the classes you do not wish to take._

"Is it just me or are a lot of those subjects illegal?" Sirius shook his head at Harry's question. "Kind of." Harry frowned. "what do you mean kind of?" Sirius scratched his head. "Remus can you explain this please?" Remus nodded and moved so he was sitting next to Harry. "As you know different parts of the world have different laws. So what is illegal here might not be illegal somewhere else. It's the same with the different branches of magic. That's why during the last war, Voldemort recruited from all over the world. I know for a fact that the Blood mages he had came from Australia, where Blood magic is still legal. You just need a special licence to preform it." Harry nodded slowly before frowning, worried.

"So what classes should I take then? If some of these classes are illegal here, I won't be able to perform them in England so I won't be able get a job here." Remus smiled calmly. "How about we have a look at what you need to graduate. Then you can choose the classes. If you have to, you can get a job in Australia or America. None of the things on the list are illegal there as long as you're recognised by the guild as a student of the craft. " Harry frowned, confused. "What's a student of the craft?" Sirius shook his head. "We'll explain later. Right now we should see what you need to do to graduate." Harry nodded and glanced back down at the scroll to see what he needed to do to the graduate from Falinn. "

_To be able to graduate from Falinn Academy you must have completed what is listed below. If you do not, your body does not leave. Consider yourself warned._

_Taken and passed 1 year of Healing classes._

_Taken and passed 1 year of Unarmed Combat classes._

_Taken and passed 1 year of Armed Combat classes._

_Taken and passes 1 year of any 5 classes of your choice._

_Taken and passed 3 years of any 3 classes of your choice._

_Gained an Apprenticeship in 1 subject of your choice_

_Gained 1 or more Animage forms, what type doesn't matter__._

_If you work hard enough if shouldn't be too hard to meet all the requirements._

Harry rested the scroll on the bed and leant against one of his dark green pillows. "So now we know what I need to do to be able to graduate from the Academy." Remus picked up the scroll and quickly scanned the writing. "It seems that you only have 4 classes you must choose. The rest are up to you. So which ones do you want to do?" Sirius dropped down onto the bed next to Harry. "How about you do healing, unarmed and armed combat now and get them out of the way. That way if you don't pass you will have another 3 years to try again." Harry nodded seeing the wisdom in Sirius's suggestion.

"Okay, I'll also take Animagus so I have the maximum time to gain a form. What else should I take?" Remus and Sirius looked at each other, stood up and made for the door. "It's you who will have to do it so how about we leave you alone to choose." Remus closed the door just as Sirius finished speaking leaving Harry alone with his racing thoughts.


End file.
